Saitama's new chapter of life
by Anime Crossover Addict
Summary: This is new challenge of Saitama's life... To have a girlfriend! What if this girl is no ordinary girl? Find out
1. Chapter 1: Saitama is defeated!

**Third OV**

It's been awhile since Saitama became S-class rank and part of top 20 since he defeated the 'God' came last few months and have a battle with Blast last two months ago.

Saitama was reading his favorite manga as Genos watching on TV until Hero Association called both of them.

"All the heroes needed in City A! Danger Level: God level! Warning: God Level!" Genos stood up as Saitama changed into his hero suit.

"Let's go to the City A, Genos!'" he said and his pupil nodded.

 **Few minutes ago...Scene change...? ﾟﾑﾰ**?

'So this is Earth of Universe 28'... a beautiful female in white armor dress heard a news that someone can defeated her 'God' creation... sh think that she found her one. She has a long pink hair with rainbow colors in the ends, she has a galaxy colored eyes along the thick long black eyelashes and she wearing a white glittered mask on her face while holding her staff or sword.

"It's been while that my blood pumping in excitement to see this man" she smiled and her medium size space ship hyper-speed into the Milky Way Galaxy as thousands of Hyperbolic Jumps happened, she appeared infront or top above of the City A where the Hero Association building was.

The sensors alerted caused sounds heard in whole city. The Hero Association saw a golden orb shaped spaceship appeared but not too big like Boros' battleship.

Then, a feminine voice rang in the whole place.

"Hi... Good morning, sorry for interrupting your peacefulness but I want all the strongest warriors you have, if you don't, it will happened like this" a thin laser shoot at the near city at the A city. It explodes like a Nuclear Mushroom.

A screams and running of civilians spread out of the city... The girl went up the top of her spaceship and sighed.

"Neeeh... I think I should put this civilians into safe place" she rose up her arm. All the civilian humans floated in air and she put them in a near forest of the place.

"Then put aside the buildings so we could have a battle arena" she waved her hands up and sides as all the building wiped all the buildings into side without breaking them as enough place for the battles as she swiped her index finger up, a light shone as a purely floored marble arena appeared.

In the Hero Association... Tatsumaki gritted her teeth to saw the person can used a psychic powers and others shocked or narrowed their eyes.

"It couldn't be that person has Psychic powers?! Then I will be the one will finished her!" She jumped out from the helicopter as same on other S-Class heroes and even other levels are there too.

"Get back down here! You fake psychic bitch!" Tatsumaki ranted.

"So why this is become a God level danger?" Blast asked as Child Emperor answered.

"She did this and destruction of City J in one swipe" Child Emperor said. Blast glared at the orb floating down as a girl or woman came down from her spaceship as her feet landed.

"So... could we started?" A feminine voice came from the person who was 5'5' in height, wearing mask and you could see she has a voluptuous body in her armor dress. She stomped her staff and it formed into a golden sword.

"And you could attack one at a time" she said.

"Is she serious?" Zombieman rose an eye brow.

"How dare you to insult us and especially using my unique power!" Tatsumaki used a telepathic power to pulled down a large meteor rock from the outer space.

"Don't do that!" Silver Fang told her.

"Are you dumb? You are going to destroy the whole planet" The person sighed as she rose her arm and opened her palm.

"Begone" she said and a raging comet disappeared like bubble in the air saving everyone.

They all jawdropped how she did. She disappeared and appeared infront of Tatsumaki.

"You little rat! How dare you put your own planet into brink of extinction... I can't believe I give this power on you" the masked girl angered as the sky turned gray. Tatsumaki was shaking in fear and she didn't know why.

"You not even know me?!" Tatsumaki launched a floating rubble on the person but it's grabbed by her glove hand and destroying it by one grip like nothing.

"I know since your birth... Now I removing this gift on you" when the person said that, Tatsumaki felt her body shook somehow but she ignored it. The person appeared back on her original place.

"How dare-" Tatsumaki cut off on her middle of her sentence when she didn't felt anymore her power.

"Why it didn't working! What did you to me!?" The 2nk rank S-CLASS hero trying all what she can do but nothing happened. They all went horror faces and went on their fighting stances.

"NOOOOO!" Tatsumaki fell on her knees and scared mixed up with doomness feelings that she feeling her know.

"Onee-chan!" Fubuki went up to her sister to checked her.

"I have no powers" she cried and emptiness filled her.

"You hurt Onee-chan! I will never forgive you" Fubuki rampaging in anger.

"All of you! Let's get it done!" The person smirked under her mask.

 **Original time back... Scene change...**? ﾟﾒﾪ? ﾟﾒﾪ? ﾟﾒﾀ?￢ﾘﾠ

Saitama and Genos running fast as they saw many explosions happening in the certain place of the City A as Genos scanned.

"There's so many heroes fighting over there" he told him.

"Man... the fun is happening without me" Saitama ran faster as they reached and shocked. All the heroes even Blast was laying on the ground, wounded and unconscious even the cyborg in top ten ranker was half destroyed.

"WHAT happened here?" Saitama whispered. He saw Silver Fang trying to stood up and Genos saw Blast trying to get on his feet.

"Run, Saitama. You can't defeated her" Silver Fang gasping.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful" Saitama and Genos faced their opponent. They could tell she is a female. She has beautiful long pink hair that reach her legs which her lower hairs has different colors like rainbow, she has F cup size, 5'5" in height, she is wearing a dress armor and she has a big golden sword in her right hand but most of all she is wearing a glittering white mask.

"Even rank 1, Blast, you defeated him and also that punk class A" Saitama pointed Amai Mask who unconscious and has bruised on his cheek.

"Sorry for that, I thought you would showed up earlier" she said with a weak chuckle.

"So you are after on Master Saitama, before you get on him, You will pass over me" Genos went fully loaded mode.

"Genos don't get in her way, she might kill you" Blast choked a blood on too much damage however... he confused.

'She can kill all of us and conquer our planet, but she is hesitating?' he thought.

"Okey" she giggled and disappeared.

"What?!" Genos scanned the place where she is as he felt a finger poke his back.

"Sorry" she said and flick her fingers made him threw and went on one of the building as he caused a deep crater on it.

"But I don't let anyone interrupt my battle with the bald head" she clicked her fingers and whole building cramped where Genos was as she surely he wasn't dead.

"Genos!" Saitama gritted his teeth and glared at the girl.

"Don't worry bud, he is still alive and I just put him in so he couldn't interrupt us" She went on her fighting stance and threw away her sword.

"Are you ready, Saitama?" She asked.

"What is your name?" Saitama calmly asked.

"You'll know after this fight!" She went on him in a blink as Saitama blocked her attack, shock waves and earthquakes came around.

"Nice" She said as Saitama countered as she stopped it by her finger.

"Be serious on me before you regret it!" She attacked him by roundhouse kick as same on Saitama.

The battle is very fierce and terrifying, all building are destroyed. Kick by kick, punch to punch and counters to counters. The two had been battling for two hours already!

"I can't believe Saitama could stand before her!" Mumen Rider gasped in awe.

"He is different on our league" Silver Fang said.

The rubbles flew up as Genos wiping some dust as he gasped in horror on the destruction on the two.

"Master be careful!" Genos cheered his master.

The two landed on the arena after fighting and dodging all that attacks. Saitama has wound on his arms, a cut on his head and mostly he gasping on air while the girl just deep breath in calm and stretching her arms even though she has already wounds on her.

" **Ultimate attack, Serious Series: Super Super Serious Punch**!" Saitama gave all his strength on that attack.

"Royal God's Slaying mode: Gatling Punch!" The girl countered attacked caused a big bang effect of dust covered the whole city. When the dust disappeared, all the heroes gasped even Genos stunned.

"No way..." Blast said...

"It can't be..." Silver Fang sighed.

"Master is defeated" Genos fell on his knees as Saitama laying on the ground and breathing hard as he covered in bruises and wounds.

"I can't move... my body" Saitama gasped.

"Sorry..." Saitama felt like he failed the Earth.

'So this is the feeling of defeat' he thought.

The girl walked into him as she kneeled beside him. She touched his bald head making the others wondered.

"What she doing?" Blast asked.

"She is going to kill him" Genos going to fired but Silver Fang stopped him.

"Why?" Genos looked at him.

"Something odd about her, you know she could kill us all but she didn't and even she put all the civilians in safer place before we started to fight her" He explained making Genos put down his weapon.

"Kill me now" Saitama said caused the giggled beside him.

"You silly, I won't do that" she smiled under her mask.

"Why?" Saitama looked at her mask.

"Because you are the first one who laid this damage on me and I choose you" she put his head on her soft yet thick lap.

"And also I wasn't here to invade or destroy the planet" she rose her arm and blue glittering ball floated up above as it shone the whole city. The damage restore back in its original sight as all the heroes healed.

"What the" Blast stood looking his wounds but none on sight.

"Did she healed us?" Mumen Rider awed.

"My power is back!" Tatsumaki cheered feeling her power is back.

"This is really confusing and weird!" Child Emperor tantrums.

All of them is confused why this girl doing this... as they looked at the girl who Saitama laid on her lap.

"Don't move I will heal you" she touched his head both sides and his whole body glows in light blue and all his wounds and bruises gone even his costume came back to its original form.

Saitama sat up as he looked at her confusedly and curious about her reason.

"Why are you doing this? You are confusing me!" Saitama shouted at he making her looked down.

"Because..." she removed her mask and looked at him. She has the most beautiful that they ever see and Saitama stunned in a minute on her radiating beauty or her galaxy blue eyes. She leaned closer to him as her face inches away from him.

"I chose you to be my husband, Saitama" she kissed him making all the people there jawdropped and Genos shocked.

They lip locked lasted in seconds as Saitama shocked and with others only said.

" **Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!?"**


	2. Chapter 2: A Princess?

**Third OV**

The girl shocked the whole people there even the cyborgs heroes like Genos, rebooting their minds on what she said.

"Your husband?!" Saitama crawled away from her and she crawled near at him again.

"Yes" she blushed.

"I choose you because the 'God', one of my creation, sent a signal that there's one defeated one of them and I heard about it was a human, it got interested so I went here. When we fought, I think I like you" she hugged him as her F cup breasts pressed on his chest.

"Please accept me" she looked at him with teary eyes, her beautiful galaxy blue eyes producing a hopeful yet afraid tears.

'Holy Moly Crap! I don't want this girl cry, if I refused... she might destroyed the whole world! What will I do?' He thought.

"Uhm... eh... ano" he looked at Genos who still rebooting.

"You don't like me?" Her voice became shaky as Saitama starting to panic.

"It's not like that..." he finding a word but the girl's eyes gleamed happily as she hugged him tighter.

"So you accept me! Thank you!" She squealed and kissed his cheek.

"I am Fiona, A royal princess of all gods and goddesses in all multiverses, universes and Xenoverses" she smiled at him.

"Ah goddess?" Saitama asked putting away about the husband thing.

"Yep, you might be hungry and we should shake your disciple there. It's my treat" she smiled at him while hugging him off.

"A free treat. That would be nice. Hey Genos, snapped it out" they walked to Genos and Saitama slapped him making his senses backed.

"Sensei! Get away from her" Genos glared at the girl who tilted her head cutely.

"Genos, wait, she wasn't our enemy now, besides she will give us a free treat" Saitama quickly said as Genos still glaring at the girl.

"Are you sure, Sensei?" Genos lowered his arm gun and Saitama nodded.

"Yep, and looked around she didn't kill anyone yet she harmed us. And also I'm hungry from the fight" Saitama going to leave but the rank 1, Blast, he blocked their way.

"Saitama, are you sure to trust this girl who just... kiss you?" Blast pointed her.

"I promise, I will never hurt innocent people or human" she giggled weakly.

"See, she is not evil" Saitama shrugged off.

"The whole Hero Association will watch you and every steps" Blast glared at Fiona and she just smiled weakly.

Blast walked away and some heroes there too except Puri-Puri Hero, Silver Fang and Mumen Rider, making Saitama, Genos and Fiona noticed.

"You could join us" Saitama said.

"Ahh, I will go back to the dojo, see you next time" Silver Fang waved goodbye.

"Have a nice dinner, Saitama-san" Puri-Puri winked at him and Genos who shivered.

"How about you Mumen Rider?" Saitama asked.

"Naah, I need to go as my body still aching from her wind waves attacks" he sat on his bicycle.

"See you on next missions!" He waved a goodbye on them.

"I think we could go now" He noticed the spaceship that floating above.

"How about your spaceship?" He asked.

"It will following me wherever I go.. so we should go now" she wrapped her arms on his arm.

Genos noticed the radiating aura from the girl named Fiona and he going to looked on her or watch over her.

 **Timeskip**? ﾟﾘﾘ? ﾟﾘﾘ?

Three eating in a near ramen shop as Saitama and Genos ordered pork miso ramen and Fiona ordered a simple seafood ramen.

"Here's are the orders" the waiter put the big ramen infront of the two males. The waiter looked at beautiful Fiona.

'What is this? My heart beating so fast when I see her? She is so beautiful...' the waiter blushed but Fiona could almost giggled weakly when she heard his thoughts.

"Ma'am this is your order" the waiter stuttered.

"Thank you" she said as waiter blushed and went back to his duty. She watched the two how eat by their chopsticks. She mimicking them and in first try she got it.

The three eating silently as Genos broke it because he want to asked this mysterious girl.

"So... Fiona, I want to asked something..." Genos gulped his last soup of the ramen.

"Go ahead" she slurp the noddles.

"What made you change your mind?" He asked directly.

"Uhm... because of Saitama. I like him" she pointed the bald man.

"That's all?" Genos glared.

"Yes" her voice said it seriously than other her soft voice.

"So what are you going to do now?" Saitama interfered.

"I am going to live now with you Saitama. You know I chose you as my husband" She smiled at him. Saitama had a tick mark before he exploded.

"Why are you going to live with me?" Saitama asked.

"Because you're my future husband" she slurped the last soup of her ramen.

"You are not going to live with me" Saitama said.

"But you're my-" she went on low sobs making the two men panicked.

"Sensei! What we will going to do? The peoples here are looking at us" Genos looked around saw the people whispering about them.

"Hey okey! Okey! You're going to live with me and Genos! Stop crying already" Saitama said.

"But, we are not going sleep together" Saitama said seriously.

"Okey" Fiona calmed.

"But, where should I pay our bills?" She asked and Genos pointed the counter.

 **Scene change**? ﾟﾘﾤ? ﾟﾘﾤ?

In Hero Association has a meeting with other S-CLASS rank heroes, Tatsumaki or the Tornado, Silver Fang, Atomic Samurai, King, Child Emperor, Metal Knight, Blast and other S class heroes, some others shocked that Blast joined the meeting now.

"So what do you think about on that pretty girl?" Puri-Puri asked.

"And why the hell she chose that Baldy Caped except me?!" Metal Bat roared in jealousy.

"He is lucky to have a girl like her" Flashy Flash sighed and it has sense of jealousy.

"She is strong but why him?" Zombieman thoughtfully said.

"So what do you think she is planning?" Agoni asked as all them went silent.

"I heard that she chose him was... she likes him" Silver Fang told.

"But it was too unbelievable reason, right" Child Emperor said.

"Yes, even she is too beautiful like her Galaxy blue eyes, she is suspicious because why she need to fight all of us even she already like him" Blast said making all of them look at him.

"Did I say something wrong?" Blast asked.

"You sounded like you had a crush" Puri-Puri snickered.

"That's not I pointing out!" Blast cheeks has a tint of pink.

"It could that she has a hidden back up plan and only really why she chose him than one of us?" Watchdog Man said.

"Because he is a dumb ass" Tatsumaki or Tornado grunted.

"Don't even call him like that, Tatsumaki" Silver Fang said to her.

"Maybe she is right" Metal Knight said.

"He is easily to deceive than anyone of us, she might used as opportunity to control him" Blast explained.

"However, what she did today is really confusing and frustrating because why she healed us and even put all the civilians of A City in a safer place which far away from battle area?" King pointed.

"That is correct, but still we need to put her under observation" Zombieman said.

"You're right, then who will be the first one to watch over her?" Agoni asked as Metal Bat and Flashy Flash rose their hands.

"Me!" The two glared on each other as Agoni hummed.

"Then both of you for the first day of her observation with Silver Fang so he could watch over you two too, I will call who will be next watcher" Agoni said.

 **Timeskip... Scene change..**? ﾟﾘﾳ? ﾟﾘﾳ

Fiona was now sitting on a floor futon as Genos was talking with Saitama while she is watching on a box which we called T.V.

"What are you going to do on her, Sensei?" Genos asked.

"Well, in truth, I don't know but I think she wasn't evil then I will let her live with me and she is kind to give us a free dinner but she understood that I let her leave but not sleeping together on bed" he said.

"You know I can hear you" She said while watching on TV.

"But continue what you're talking about, don't mind me" she said.

"I understand but if she do something then I will make a move" Genos warned.

"Don't worry about that, I am a good person" she faced them with a smile.

"But man... you defeated me, you are super strong" Saitama smiled.

"Thanks, you know I am a Royal Goddess Princess, my power is unlimited" she shrugged off.

"So it's true, that you're a Goddess" Saitama just now realized.

"Yes, you don't realized earlier.. It's fine" She went to him and hugged his free arm making him feel a two soft large mounds made his arm between.

"You're my future husband after all" she smiled.

"You're too much close and it was too fast that I became your future husband, and most of all... my emotions were gone since I started to train myself, you wouldn't like it" Saitama said calmly. Fiona silently sitting and her hug became tighter.

"Then... I will wait even it will long onto forever, until you reciprocate my feelings for you" she gave him a sincere smile on her pink lips.

'I think I will get to used to it. I was stuck with this girl now' He sighed internally.

'She might help Sensei to have his own emotions back and also Sensei will be happy to have her' Genos thought.

"Fine, so let's get back to sleep" Saitama said.

After a few hours, Genos sleeping on the couch, Saitama on his bed and Fiona using her telekinesis power to put down her medium size spaceship above the apartment building as it landed and shut down.

'Now I am going to sleep' she looked around and saw Saitama sleeping alone on his bed.

'It might nice and I am feel cold tonight' she shivered as she need a warm, she went beside him and laid herself beside him.

'He is radiating in warm' she absentmindedly wrapped her arms on him and nuzzled on his warmness.

'He felt so nice and warmness of his soul made me feel... safe not like my place... it's empty there. I decided... I will protect this world and him' she smiled in her sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Hero Registry

**Third OV**

Fiona woke up exactly 8 hours of sleeping and she felt something happening to her body... it felt nice. She looked at the source but her face became flushed. A hands massaging her F cup breasts under her shirt and pajamas. The arms wrapped around her.

' **Eeeeeh!'** she gasped in shocked but the hands are familiar to her.

She looked at source and it was... Sleeping Saitama's hands. He unconsciously or sleeping, doing it on her.

'What should I do? If I woke him up he will mad at me but his hands it felt nice... however, it's fine with me... he is my future husband after all' she thought and moaned silently.

In dreamland, Saitama just pressing a soft cloud of pudding and it was producing a delicious pudding and the cloud is getting warmer and it's forming differently and the smells like a sweet lavender?

'That wasn't the smell of a pudding?!' he said in his dream.

And then, his eyes opened and saw a pink hair and its body pressed on his as his hands squeezing soft and bouncy?

"Saitama... please... Saitama" a girl's voice that sounds weird for him.

"Nani..." he only said.

Fiona widened her eyes and turned her head and saw him woke up.

"Saitama..." he saw a that her face flushed and she sweating and he looked at his hands... it was on her breasts.

" **Naniii!"** He immediately removed on her and sat up as his back pressed on wall.

" **What are you doing here?! And WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!** " He shouted making Genos woke up and stood up as he swiped off the curtain saw Fiona is flushing embarrassingly and Saitama pointing at her.

"How this girl was in my apartment?! I need an explanation or I will give you a punch!" Saitama asked demandingly.

Genos sighed and he explained in just 15 words per explanation so he could understand.

"So that was happens? And also you would not sleep on my bed again" Saitama went on his seriousness.

"Okey... I understand" Fiona said blushed and shamed.

"So what happened before I woke up?'" Genos asked.

"Nothing" the two unison.

On the outside, Metal Bat, Flashy Flash and Silver Fang saw just what happened by micro fly of Child Emperor as they watched the trio in Saitama's apartment on their tablets.

"Saitama you damn idiot sometimes" Silver Fang sighed.

"How dare he touched my beloved Fiona on her sacred mounds!-mmmmph!" Metal Bat's mouth covered by Flashy Flash's hand so their cover won't explode.

"Shut up! I know what you feel because I am same here... but we need to focus on our mission" Flashy Flash glared at the apartment.

'You Caped Baldy! You're going to pay for touching her like that!' he thought.

Silver Fang just shaking his head in annoyance.

In the apartment, Fiona knew that someone watching her, she knew that Genos have suspicion about her but she understood them why they're doing this. She just a royal goddess princess of all gods and goddesses in Universes, Xenoverses and Multiverses who just appeared from nowhere.

'This is gonna be a long day...' She giggled lightly.

"So... what are you going to do, Genos, Saitama?" She asked and munched a pancake that Genos made it.

"Ahm waiting for another mission" Saitama said as Genos nodded.

"Uhm... you know... what kind of work I will take because I don't want be burden on you" she looked down embarrassment.

"But you have godly powers" Saitama pointed.

"Yes I know, I have but I am living here now so, I will do what humans do. Not all the time I will used my powers to make money or somethings that I want, I want to get it by my hard works" She said and mumbled the last sentence.

"How about... you enter the Hero Registry? You might good for you and fight some monsters and aliens tried to invade the planet" Saitama suggested.

"That's right, Sensei. Her powers and strengths are really comfortable and match on Heroes." Genos addedly.

"So could both of you come with me? Because some people there might think I am an enemy. If someone hero is with me it will helpful" she asked shyly with adorning a pink tint on her porcelain cheeks.

'Kawaii' Saitama absentmindedly thought.

"Of course" Saitama said.

"Sorry I can't, I need to check my mechanisms of my body on Doctor" Genos said or lied so he could watched them afar.

'You know I already what are you planning to. But he really cared about on Saitama' she said in her mind.

"Okey" Saitama said. She yelped in happiness as she tackled him onto the floor.

"Thank you, my future husband" she hugged him.

"Your welcome but... Get off me!"

Genos sighed on the scene infront of him.

 **Timeskip**? ﾟﾘﾎ? ﾟﾘﾘ? ﾟﾘﾘ? ﾟﾑﾰ? ﾟﾑﾯ?

Saitama on his yellow jacket with oppai symbol on front with simple jeans and shoes, while, Fiona wearing royal princess dress with her crown. She told him that it's was her usual clothes because being Royal Goddess princess and Saitama just shrugged off. They were now infront of the Hero Association main building for her registration.

"Let's get in" Saitama said.

"Uh-hmn" she nodded as they walked in the front door of the building.

The watchers were confused why the princess goddess going inside of Hero Association building.

"What do you think?" Metal Bat asked.

"I don't know, but we need to be careful" Flashy Flash said.

"Maybe it has Saitama's influence" Silver Fang whispered.

While, the two was on paper registration as all the people especially males who wanted to be hero, looking at them or Fiona who clinging on Saitama's arms.

"Here's your registration paper for your girlfriend, Saitama" the male registrar winked at Saitama who just smiled weakly.

"Here's your registration paper, you need to filled up about bios" Saitama showed her. Her eyes narrowed on the paper as she nodded.

"Here's the bollpen to write your personal information" Saitama gave to her.

"Okey, I will write on the table there, just wait for me okey" She smiled and Saitama nodded weakly. She went on one of tables which full of girls. She started to wrote her biological info as one of the girls asked something.

"Ahm, Miss... are you going to register here?" The girl asked.

"Yes" she simply said.

"Wow, that's awesome. I think you're strong. I wish I could passed the hero exams" the girl said.

"Of course you can" Fiona smiled.

"Do you think? I'm Furushi Lisa, you can call me Lisa" Lisa offered a shake hands.

"I-i am Fiona" she shook her hands and they pulled off.

'So that what means shake hand' she thought.

"So.. is that your boyfriend?" She snickered to her and pointing Saitama who using his small finger on his right ear with bored expression or expressionless.

"Uhm... yes" Fiona blushed.

"Damn he is a lucky guy" she said.

"For having a beautiful girl like you and almost all the boys here are looking at you" she pointed out and Fiona noticed it.

"Well... I am in love with him" Fiona blushed.

"Aww you're so cute" Lisa giggled.

 **Timeskip**? ﾟﾑﾯ? ﾟﾑﾯ? ﾟﾑﾰ? ﾟﾑﾰ?

Fiona was on physical examination as the mentors told her that she need a formal physical clothes for the physical activity tests that they will going to perform.

"Okey" she sighed and then an idea popped up on her mind.

"Don't worry I will change my clothes here" she said making all the males jawdropped or nosebleed.

"No ma'am we have a room to change"

"Go to the changing room not here!"

" **What are you doing, Fiona?!** " Saitama asked and Fiona shrugged off.

"Don't worry, I will do it now" she smiled. Her whole body glowed making the others back away.

When the glow was gone, she is now wearing a black sports bra along a white sports short, black sport shoes and her pretty pink rainbows hair tied in two pig tails.

"Now I'm ready!" She confidently said as her cleavage showed up and how her big bust was.

'This girl gonna be dead on us' they couldn't help to looked at her alluring deep cleavage and bouncy mounds.

'Why they are looking at her like that?' Saitama wondered.

After the physical exam, she destroyed all the equipments in the exam as after she reverted back on her dress and went on the written exam which she finished on just 5 minutes, remember she is a princess goddess.

"I can't believe that you finished the exam" Saitama looked at Fiona who clinging to him like a lost child.

"Well the exam is very much easy for me" She smiled to him.

"You probably did it. Let's just wait what is your- here it is" Saitama took the paper that the registrar gave to him. They slowly opened as Saitama smiled a little.

"Well... you got **S-CLASS rank heroes in level 30** " Saitama said making himself rose an eyebrow.

"Hey, why you just in level 30, you beat us all into dust?!" He asked making Fiona looked down in shame.

"Maybe because... I am still dangerous" she whispered making Saitama get serious.

"Hey! I want to complaint about her total score?-" Saitama felt a force tug making him stopped on rampaging and he saw a her hands gripping right on his jacket sleeve.

"It's okey Saitama, It's okey" she looked at him with a sincere smile.

"How about we could get some... what you called that... Udon? It's my treat" she grinned at him.

"Fine.. let's go" he sighed and she giggled.

Afterwards, Saitama and Fiona went to his favorite place where tasty Udon had.

"Good afternoon, Saitama" the old man noticed him having a girl with him today.

"Good afternoon, I want a Chicken Udon" Saitama said and he looked at her as he saw a sad looking face.

"How about you?" Saitama asked at her.

"Just simple Udon" Fiona said as she sat down beside on Saitama.

Then, they noticed the familiar person who wearing a helmet and simple gear get up like rider.

"Hey Mumen Rider, you are here too?" Saitama greeted him which he is beside near at Fiona.

"Hi, Saitama-san, uhm... Hello?" He almost asked caused the girl spoke.

"The name's Fiona" she smiled making the Mumen Rider blushed on her smile.

"He-llo Fiona" then, he noticed too that the two came together.

"Oh, both of you came, are you together somehow?" Mumen asked and took his order.

"Yeah kinda" Saitama scratched his cheek sheepishly.

"Yes, he is my future husband now" Fiona proudly said and cling to him again.

"What!" Mumen Rider and the old owner or old man unison at the same time the old man put the bowls on Saitama's and Fiona's tables.

"Hai..." Saitama chuckled nervously.

"You and him!? Together?!" The old man pointing her and him.

"I thought it was a joke" Mumen Rider murmured from unbelievable truth.

"Hey!? What do you think?! I pushed her into this?! No I'm not but I'm stuck with her. It is her choice" Saitama explained.

"Yes, I chose him to be my husband so I am now together with him now too" Fiona giggled and nuzzled on his arm.

'Too close!' Saitama thought but he shrugged it off.

"Man... I am proud of you! You just proved that any man can marry with a very beautiful woman like her!" The old man complimented.

"Do you think I am ugly because I am bald?!" Saitama said with a tick mark on his head.

"Congratulations, for both of you" Mumen Rider smiled.

'Damn, you lucky bastard! I hope I could find a girl like her' He only thought.

"Thank you, Mumen Rider" Fiona smiled and looked at the old man.

"And My Saitama is handsome man, I am proud of it" she pridefully said.

"Oh I see, Good job, Saitama" old man chuckled.

"Hey it's still not changed on what you say earlier" Saitama grumbled.

"Let's eat Saitama, besides, I am hungry" She giggled and smiled.

"Okey, same here. Let's eat!" He, Mumen Rider and Fiona went on same hand position.

"Itadaikimasu!"

 **Scene change.. Timeskip...?**? ﾟﾔﾥ

On very very far, far, far away universe or unknown universe, A group of royal gods and goddesses was on a circle of decision meeting in a gold and silver dome, in higher throne was the Queen Goddess and King God of all gods and goddesses, and others side was highest throne which the 'Mother Omni-Queen' sitting who is the mother of Queen Goddess, and she was there to watch the meeting even she wasn't the reigning Queen.

"Are you sure you can took her back in this Realm, our realm?" The one of the Goddess, Pierei, the Goddess of Fire, one of the Creator Gods.

"Yes Mother, I know she has a reason so I want to know and tell her that she is wrong" a girl in a dark red velvet cloak as her scarlet hair in two pigtails flows freely. The Mother Omni-Queen stomped her magical staff.

"Then, go and take her back here" The soft velvety voice ordered in demand.

"Yes, Grandmother" the girl vowed.


	4. Chapter 4: Leonne, her cousin?

**Third OV**

Fiona was fighting a mutated man-tree or humongous half man and half tree. She sighed in boredom as she swiftly punch the tree monster and instantly killing it. All the human people in G city, cheering her and thanking her for helping them.

"Go, Royal Princess! Go!"

"You're awesome, Royal Princess!"

"Please marry me, my hero!"

"No! She will marry me!"

"Hey! I am the one who will be her husband!"

Fiona giggled as the people starting to like her but not all of them. Some others that she is still a threat in Earth but it will work out. She have been living in the Earth for three weeks.

"Oh, I need to go back to Saitama! He might need my help" she sensed that Saitama was still in not in their home or his apartment even Genos wasn't there.

Then, she thanked them for their applauses and compliments as she disappeared after that making the crowds bewilderment.

"Eh?! She disappeared and where is she?"

 **Scene change...? ﾟﾌﾏ**? ﾟﾌﾏ? ﾟﾌﾋ

Saitama just finished fighting the thousands of Sea Monsters or mutated Marine animals, and destruction was decreases than before every time he fighting now. Genos saved all the civilians and put them in safer place with a help of two A-Class heroes, Stinger and Lightning Max.

"Sensei, we already kept the civilians in safe" Genos came on behind and Saitama nodded. Lightning Max and Stinger jawdropped in sight, he killed all the monsters by himself.

"You're awesome, Saitama-san" Stinger whispered.

"Aw man.. we not made it in battle, whatever. The most important is safety of the civilians" Lightning Max scratched his back neck.

Then, a feminine voice rang in background making them looked. It was a very beautiful girl with long pink rainbows hair wearing a crystal tiara and dress looked like a royal dress as she floating down from the clouds and holding a staff.

" **Saitama!"** Fiona landed at the same time tackled Saitama which Saitama step back a little because of impact of her hug.

"Who is that girl?" Lightning Max awed on her beauty.

"She seems familiar, but she is so beautiful" Stinger murmured.

"Fiona? What are you doing here? Aren't you are in a mission?" Saitama asked.

"Well I just finished my mission in G City, and killing instantly the monster in one punch and without casualties" she cling on his arm as her cleavage swallowed his elbow and arm.

"Man.. You are doing great, clean great. But I am still have some destructions" Saitama scratched his left cheek.

"But still, it lessen the destruction than last week incident in E City" She cheered him up. Then, Fiona noticed Genos and other two heroes watching them.

"Hi Genos, and who are they? Are they heroes too?" She waved at Genos with a smile and pointed Lightning Max and Stinger who blushing because she noticed them.

"Yes, they are heroes yet A-Class lower rank than S-CLASS" Genos explained.

"A heroes too..." She smiled at them making the other blushing even more.

"Hi-i! I am Lightning Max, A Class hero, rank 19" He stuttered.

"Hi! I'm Stinger a rank 10 A-Class hero, too" Stinger rapidly introduced himself making Fiona giggled.

"Well... I am Fiona, the Royal Princess, a Rank 30 S-CLASS heroine" She introduced herself with a smile.

"Ahh... okey" the two unison.

'This girl stronger than us! Awesome' they only thought.

"So... how about a simple lunch today, Saitama?" She offered.

"I need to check maybe some monsters are still alive" Saitama said and Fiona got an idea.

"I have an idea. Let me help" Fiona said.

"Fine" Saitama shrugged his shoulder.

Fiona rose her free arm while her other arm wrapped on Saitama's left arm. A few alive monsters which all injured badly in shape.

She opened her glove palm and all the alive monsters became dust and flew in the wind like a blink. The two A-CLASS hero and Genos shocked how she did it like nothing.

"For the clean the mess you did" she snapped her fingers and all the buildings and properties went back to normal in just seconds and the dead monsters disappeared in air like nothing was there.

"Mission complete!" She giggled and Saitama awed.

"Fiona, you keeping surprises me" he complimented.

"Thank you, Saitama" she kissed him on the cheek but he just gave her a little flinched on the touch. However, Lightning Max and Stinger jawdropped what they saw. Fiona gave a kiss on Saitama. Genos still expressionless because he is used to it.

"Genos. May I ask you something?" Stinger asked still watching the two shocked how Fiona giving affection on Saitama while the Baldy Caped just still cannot reciprocate on her.

"How Saitama-san get a girl like her?" Stinger asked making Genos sighed.

"Do you remember the God Level Danger? The mysterious girl came from nowhere who riding a golden orb spaceship in A City?" Genos pointed out caused the two A-CLASS heroes looked at him.

"Yeah, it was unbelievable that all the heroes defeated on that day by a one person, even the rank 1 hero in S-CLASS, it was nothing on the person. That's all I heard in the news last three weeks ago" Lightning Max said.

"That's really terrifying but thankfully the person was gone without leaving any trace or even threat. Maybe that person is kind" Stinger said while tapping his sharp pointed weapon.

"Actually, the person you telling is her, and why she didn't destroy the planet because of Sensei" Genos answered.

The two went silent as their mind rebooting and as they shouted something.

"Seriously?! Her and! Because of him?!" Stinger pointing Saitama.

"Why him?!" Lightning Max asked Genos shrugged off.

"The reason is she chose Sensei as her future husband and decided to live here in Earth, that's all I know" Genos sighed making the two looked at Saitama who had Fiona clinging to him.

'Damn! He is lucky bastard!' they thought.

"Oh come on.. let's eat in one of my favorite Street restaurant... please... Saitama please..." Fiona gave him a puppy eyes, gooey cute galaxy blue eyes made him felt a small amount of heat reach his cheeks.

'How did she learn this anime puppy eyes?!' Saitama gulped in nervous because he knew Fiona will try to seduce him again like always she did when she got opportunity.

"Alright! Alright! Stop using the cute attack of yours just like in manga" Saitama grunted as Fiona smiled in victory.

"I know-" Fiona cut in her victory mood when she felt someone is coming, she was familiar on the sudden bursting energy coming far away through the planet Earth where she staying now.

Saitama noticed her expression changed from bubbly became seriousness covered on your own face.

"Fiona, are you okey?" Saitama asked. She loosened her gripped from him and she looks at him with seriousness and demandingly.

"Saitama and all of you went to the safer place mostly the civilian humans!" She went on her fighting stance. Genos, Stinger and Lightning Max saw Fiona on her fighting stance and looked up to the clear blue sky.

"Trust me. Now go!" They heard her commandingly voice filled with seriousness as Genos, Stinger and Lightning Max nodded as they did what she said.

"Saitama, what are you doing here?!" Fiona asked her boyfriend.

"I am not going to leave you. I might support you in this battle. I saw on your face that someone is coming" Saitama said with seriousness making Fiona sighed.

"Fine-What the" Fiona looked up and saw a huge blasting fireball that may destroyed the whole planet coming from the blue sky with a hint of yellow and orange.

"Dammit!" She jumped very high and flew threw the ball as she smashed her staff on it making flew away to the different direction until it disappeared in the outer space.

Yet, the impact causes very strong sound waves made the ground shook and the wind went wild like a typical typhoon winds.

"Did you saw that?!" Stinger running away from the area with Lightning Max and Genos.

"Jesus Christ! She just smashed that very big fireball into nowhere?!" Lightning Max awed.

"Kinda, but we need to put the civilians into far away evacuation before the battle over there getting worse" Genos said.

"How are you sure?" Stinger asked.

"Because in my calculations, an unknown species coming that area from outer space and we need to help Saitama-sensei and Fiona-san" Genos said and the two understand what he meant.

Fiona landed harshly on the ground but Saitama caught her in time.

"Thank you Saitama" Fiona smiled lovingly at him and he nodded.

"Neh. Neh. Neh. I expected that you will dispose my attack like nothing..." a girl in red velvet cloak appeared in the air as she has a two pig tails of her scarlet hair, wearing a small red crystal tiara with a red fire gem on top of it, a white dress that looked like a senior highschool uniform with a short white Gothic Lolita style skirt, black fighting boots and her red glove filled a hot flames and some flame waves thrashing around her like a globe shape.

"What are you doing here? Did Grandmother ordered you, Leonne?" Fiona floated up.

'So that's is her name and I could smell that they had family problems' Saitama thought.

"Yeah and nope, because I want to know why you're choosing this mortals than us?" Leonne asked as her fires getting wild around her.

"I didn't choose anything or anyone. I chose my own freedom to live my own and I am not happy there, in our place" Fiona said to her.

"Your Freedom? I couldn't understand? All of powers you have? Why you leave us?... please answer me... Fiona-nee!" Leonne glared at her.

"If you want to know... then fight me" Fiona went on her fighting stance again and her staff became a death sycthe with dark blue and golden yellow with a hint of black and red.

"I have no choice to let you wake up from this!" Leonne roared at her.


	5. Chapter 5: Royal Vs Fire

**Third OV**

Leonne launched her fire spears on her as Fiona dodged it quickly by spears. Fiona smirked and stopped the last spear by her palm like nothing.

"What?!" Leonne gritted her teeth as she watched Fiona crashed her spear in her hand with some spit of fires.

"Leonne, I want you to go back to our realm, no matter what and happened, my decision won't change... I am not going back" Fiona declared.

"I have no choice to punch you out of this insanity!" Leonne roared at her with swirling fire typhoons surrounds her and making it bigger and bigger.

"Let's get on, Leonne-chan!" Fiona summons two golden swords with her.

On down side, Saitama wanted to interfere the fight as he doubting himself for it.

'I want to fight that girl but... this is their family problem, I don't want to went between on both of these two girls?- wait!' He just noticed.

"How they can float?!" He asked himself as exactly Genos, Stinger and Lightning Max just came on the site.

"Sensei, what is happening? In my calculations and scanning, the first girl with two pigtails, she just have intense heat in her like an explosion core and swirling fire typhoons around her? And Fiona-san has two golden swords with her, and they are floating?" Genos curious.

"Holy Crap!? How a fire storms above?" Lightning Max gulped.

"I can feel the heat waves producing of those typhoons" Stinger stepped back.

"I need to finish this battle before those typhoons might hurt the citizens in this city!" Genos turned on his laser guns, missiles and Jet boosters but a hand stopped him.

"Don't Genos" Saitama said with a seriousness in his voice.

"Why, Sensei?" He asked.

"They have a... what we called that... uhm... family problem?" Saitama said with unsure tone.

"I understood Sensei" He turned off his attack machines.

On above, Leonne launched her fire typhoons as Fiona trapped in the middle the fire storms as it surge in her space, raining her a flowing wildfire. The air filled a very intense heat as the two A-CLASS heroes gasping a little and sweating much because of the heat while the other two S-CLASS Heroes watching carefully even though they can feel the impacts of the flowing wildfires in air as every slap of the fire shook the ground.

"Are we going to help Fiona-san?" Stinger asked.

"No, she is stronger than this. I knew because I fought her before and she defeated me so easily" Saitama said.

Then, a swirling black wave lights boomed inside the box of wildfire. Leonne flew on the ground as her feet dashed backward through the cement highway near at Saitama's place but she made a barrier so it won't hurt herself.

"Dammit.." Leonne gritted her teeth as they saw Fiona has no scratches on her as she was glaring at her, very angry glare making the fire princess goddess gulped in fear.

"Do you really want to be hurt? Are you not going to gave up?" She asked with very cold tone.

"I won't! Because it was Grandmother's order!" Leonne shouted bravely at her. She transformed on her final version, the fire goddess final form(A/N: just like in the pic above).

"Well then..." in a blink, she already infront of her and gave her a strong punch up made her flew into stratosphere and white clouds disappeared because of the strength waves from her punch.

Leonne choked a saliva and blood because of it and Fiona disappeared again and went infront of her as she rose her foot that wearing a white fighting boots.

"No...no.." Leonne can't move because of death aura radiating on Fiona and her eyes has no mercy.

"This might leave you unconscious, Sorry, Leonne-chan" she sighed and rose higher her leg.

" **Royal God's Howling Kick Slam!"** She gave her very very hard kick that shook the oceans and grounds near at the area, some clouds disperse and waved away and the city have a violent earthquake at the same time Leonne shoot down on the ground leaving a huge and deep crater as she coughed a bloods and fell unconscious.

Sighing, Fiona landed on the ground softly as Saitama, Genos, Stinger and Lightning Max went up to her.

"You're awesome, Miss Fiona!" Stinger stars in his eyes.

"It's intense and awesome moves!" Lightning Max grinned.

"Expected that you will finished the fight easily" Genos said.

"Are you alright, Fiona?" Saitama asked making Fiona blushed on his concern on her well being.

"Yep, Saitama" Fiona smiled.

"But I think I will check up my cousin over there" Fiona said as Saitama nodded. She ran up on knocked out Leonne as she picked her up out from the crater. She laid on the ground and she healed her in just a minute making the others awed on her healing power.

"She can heal... cool" Lightning Max and Stinger unison.

"Leonne wake up" Fiona shook her violently making the fire princess groaned tiredly.

"Fiona-nee?" Leonne sat up and she looked at Fiona.

"Why? Why you didn't want to go home? We missing you much and the whole royal family especially Auntie" Leonne asked with saddened on her face.

"It was... choking me. I want to be myself. I don't want to be the new queen of all gods and goddesses. Even so, It was hard to leave you all but i need to do this... to search my real self which I did. Do you not even try to explore? I want to explore and meet different places and other creatures at the same time nurture and grow stronger and stronger in will and soul. I know, you Leonne, you are not happy, am I right? You have been suffering as same like me..." Fiona cupped her hands in hers. Leonne could feel herself going to broke down, she been choking as same as hers in very long time in their realm. It's hard to be princess, it wasn't easy like they say. It's like... training them into a weapon.

"That's why... I left our home.. I want to be free" Fiona said and Leonne cried because of her heaviness of pressure... their parents and grandmother want them to be like them even they didn't want to... they have no freedom for their selves. Fiona could only hug her little cousin.

"I want (sob) to be like you (sob) I tried to be like you so for Mama and Papa will proud of me. I want to be strong and smart like you but I can't... I want to be free like you... Fiona-nee..." she sobbed on her chest.

"You such a baby girl... Leonne-chan" she giggled.

"Hey I am not! I'm a big and mature goddess" she looked up on her while sneezing because of crying.

"Okey... stop crying okey. We need to fix this mess" she said and Leonne immediately calmed down.

"Fiona-nee let me fix it!" She rose her arm as sprouted the spell words.

"I command thee, Restore!" She closed her eyes and in red glow the whole city and after a few minutes, all the destruction was gone.

"I did it!" Leonne cheered making Fiona smiled.

"Did you see that! I really did it without any errors in my magic spell" Leonne said.

"At least you get stronger now" Fiona said and she have an idea.

"How about we eat together in my favorite Street food in city G?" Fiona asked.

"Uhm okey... at least I could try a food of mortals" Leonne said and she transformed back on her original dress.

"But before that, I want you to meet someone special to me" Fiona pulled Leonne with her to meet the others.

She introduced her on them as the other two A-CLASS heroes blushed when they saw another beautiful girl made Leonne giggled and she accepted that Fiona found her future husband.

"Are you sure you want him to be your husband?" Leonne asked and pointing the Baldy Caped Saitama.

"I am sure and I am happy with him" Fiona cling to his arm.

"I am fine with it, mortal or god nor other, until you're happy" Leonne shrugged off. Fiona looked the two other heroes.

"Are you coming with us, Stinger, Lightning Max?" Fiona asked as they are going to nodded when a call interrupted them.

"Man... I need to go back in my city because of an ant monster attacking one of the candy store" Lightning Max said.

"Mine is a group of thieves are running away from the police and they need my help" Stinger sighed.

"Well we need to go, see you again!" The two went off as they only thought.

'I wish I could meet Leonne-chan again and date her' the two thought.

"So let's go" Fiona said and they nodded.

 **Timeskip**... ? ﾟﾍﾱ? ﾟﾍﾱ

They reached the street food or Takoyaki Shrine store which Fiona love how the octopus Takoyaki made in that store.

"This is it" Saitama saw the store as they floated down while Leonne holding Genos and Fiona holding him as they put them down gently.

"Yes, let's get in I am hungry" Fiona touched her stomach licked her pink lips.

"Hmmm... it smells good... I can't wait!" Leonne drooled and squealed.

They went in as they sat on the table and above has many different takoyakis and with some ramen too. However, Saitama saw a familiar persons who were vendor of the Takoyaki shop while Genos glared at the familiar face.

"Dr. Genus?" Saitama called.

"Saitama?! What are you doing here?" Genus asked and this is the second time to saw him (on the count when Saitama & Genos destroyed his building and laboratory of House of Evolution).

"I just here to eat with them" Saitama pointed Genos, Fiona and Leonne.

"And nothing?" He asked and Saitama nodded making him relieved. Genos sighed in relief when he heard that.

"So... what is your order?" Genus asked and Saitama pointed a miso pork ramen and egg Takoyaki.

"Hey guys, what are your orders?" Saitama asked as when Leonne saw Dr. Genus, average tall man with black shiny hair as his bangs cover his right dark green eye and revealing his left dark green eye, an eyeglasses on his nose and paled white cheeks, he is wearing simple gray T-shirt, navy blue pants and simple black shoes, and he looked handsome in her red eyes.. Leonne could felt her cheeks heat up but she shake her head.

"Uhm...a simple Takoyaki for me" Leonne stuttered making Fiona noticed it but she will going talk it after the eating.

"For me, same what Saitama ordered" Fiona smiled.

"I want smoked salmon takoyaki and seafood ramen" Genos said with his emotionless tone.

"Okey" Genus said as he went on his kitchen to cook the orders.

Leonne could smell the food that was cooking making her hummed.

'He is a great cook even he is a man' she thought.

After, Dr. Genus brought them their orders as he noticed the girl with red hair which in two pigtails and she wearing a scarlet cloak, a clothes looked like a uniform of Senior Highschool.

'She have been looking at me for long time... yet...' he noticed her voluptuous body hugging by her clothes.

'Its that normal for a teenager to have those big tits?' Genus shrugged off on his thoughts and at the same time he put her order infront of her.

"Thank you..." she said with a blush.

"Your welcome, enjoy your order" Genus smiled making her blushed even more.

'Did she blush? Maybe I just mistaken it' Genus went back on his corner which near at Leonne.

"So you really change for good, Dr. Genus?" Saitama asked.

"Yes, well... it felt right to do something not evil and after you and this cyborg destroyed my building and lab" Dr. Genus drank a coffee.

'He is smart too... plus he is a handsome man and a great cook... almost opposite of me' she thought and eating her takoyaki.

"Whatever, you just let me realized to change into good future" Genus said.

"I heard that you have 10 branches of this Takoyaki Shrine shop. You are doing great" Genos complimented.

"Well... thank you and by the way who are this two girls with you?" Dr. Genus asked.

"I'm Fiona, Future wife of Saitama" Fiona cling to him again.

"I-i'm Leonne, her cousin" Leonne try not to stuttered.

"Saitama, you such a lucky man to have her and are you cyborg's girlfriend?" Dr. Genus asked making Leonne blushed in embarrassment.

"No we are not couples" Leonne offended.

"Yes we are not" Genos said it seriously.

"Okey" Dr. Genus looked at her red eyes something violet gleamed in her eyes as he felt like she is reading him but after a few seconds, he felt the pull gone.

The whole conversation talked about what they doing as Leonne watching him talked.

 **Timeskip**...? ﾟﾘﾍ? ﾟﾘﾍ? ﾟﾘﾍ

The group went back as Leonne saw the apartment is small for 4 people.

"This is where you sleeping, Fiona-nee?" Leonne asked and Fiona nodded while they were sitting on the futon.

"Yep, so for tonight, are you going back?" Fiona asked.

"Nope, I might stay here in this planet for awhile" Leonne smiled.

"Hmmm.. stay here for the man in the shop earlier..." Fiona smirked making Leonne blushed a little.

"Well... kinda..." Leonne said with embarrassment.

"So... are you sure, he is that you want?" Fiona asked and Leonne nodded silently.

"I used a 'Reader mind' power to read his past in just a seconds, I know you felt that I used it. I chose him, Fiona-nee" Leonne confessed and Fiona smiled.

"Fine... try to win him, okey..." Fiona tapped her shoulder.

"As same as you" Leonne giggled and Fiona smiled weakly.

"Yeah..." Fiona said.

"Then well... I just going to find an apartment for awhile, See you tomorrow, Fiona-nee" Leonne stood up and Fiona smirked.

"Don't try to rape him" Fiona told her making her blushed.

"Fiona-nee!" Leonne pouted.

"I am just kidding, you should go now" Fiona said as Leonne sighed in defeat and disappeared.

 **Timeskip**? ﾟﾒﾗ? ﾟﾒﾗ? ﾟﾒﾗ?

Leonne used her flight ability as she following Dr. Genus who was closing his store while talking someone in Bluetooth earpiece.

'Look at that butt' Leonne blushed when Dr. Genus turned back and starting walking home.

'I need to follow him' she thought and started to follow him.

"Well, it is a good news so our branches getting bigger. So goodbye I need to go home" Genus said as his assistant which one of his experiments, Monkey Kong, the gorilla that one of experimented and became intelligent and stronger with some mechanical inside of him.

"Be careful, Doctor and I am going to back to my apartment too" the phone off as Genus sighed in tiredness as he reached his simple house in city H. He opened the lock door and felt the emptiness of the house. His assistant got his own apartment and now he is leaving alone.

"Well in my whole life, I've been living alone and no one can understand me... what ever" he sighed and went up to his room and took out a pair of pajamas and underwear with bath towel as he went to his bathroom. He started to remove his clothes making his stalker squeaked and turned around.

"He is taking a bath, I gave him a privacy" Leonne blushed from afar little from his room outside.

He sighed in relaxation when he went inside of his warm water of his bathtub which he removed his eyeglasses & put on near stand. He started to washed himself until he finished and wrapped himself in towel covered his private parts. He went out from the bathroom and started to change into his pajamas making Leonne sighed in relief and went to his near window & watching him carefully.

"(Yawn)... I am sleepy... time to get a rest" he laid down and immediately fell to his slumbering.

"He is tired and forget to turned off the lights" Leonne giggled.

"He is cute..." she disappeared and appeared at near switch and turned it off as his room turned dark.

She saw his right side bed is empty and she smirked, she transformed into her red sleeping pajamas and went beside him as she laid. She wrapped her arms around him and he nuzzled on the warmer part which she is making her blushed.

"Warm..." he wrapped his arms and legs around her unconsciously which he is sleeping deeply.

'Genus... sleep well' she nuzzles closer and she slept without having noticed by him.

(A/N: Are all the goddess it's always like to sneak into bed? I think they are... See you on next chapter... Bye-Bye?)


	6. Chapter 6: The Water Princess

**Third OV**

The Mother Omni-Queen was sighing disappointedly and annoyed what happened, Leonne declined to go back to their realm, the sacred realm, by using her telepathy ability.

"What is this happening, Pierei, to your daughter? Explain to me." The Mother Omni-Queen asked.

"Mother, I have no idea why but I can't hold Leonne to be here it is her choice" Pierei calmly.

"She is right, Mother Zana, She is our daughter but we have no rights what she wants, it was her decision" the man with fiery red hair with some literally fire on his red hair ends with reptilian red eyes, he is tall and handsome too, he is wearing a dark with red tulips kimono and a fighting armor. He is the god of Fire Phoenix.

"Suzaku... thank you" Pierei smiled at her husband.

"Lastly, Amihan and her destruction god husband, Death" Zana sighed and looked at both fiery god and Goddess. Amihan and Death are Queen Goddess and the King God.

"Now... both of you, I need Elice now!" The Mother Omni-Queen said as the royal guards nodded and disappeared. After a few minutes, they appeared with the water goddess princess, Elice (A/N: just like in the picture).

"Hello Grandmother-mph!" She walked but she stripped because of her clumsiness.

"She is still clumsy..." Zana looked at her grandchild with a sigh.

"Sorry..." Elice stood up with embarrassment making the two fire gods sighed in defeat.

"I want you to retrieve your two cousins, now" Zana commanded.

"Huh? What happened?" She asked.

"They both declined to went back here, this is your chance to show what you can do" The Mother Omni-Queen stood up.

"Make me proud, Elice" she turned around and left her.

"Yes, Grandmother..." she sighed in defeat.

 **Scene change**

On that time, Saitama woke up and he saw Fiona hugging him. He sighed in defeat and looking at the sleeping goddess princess.

'Oh great... she sneaked at the bed again' he saw that she wearing a revealing white night gown as her breasts pressing on his chest. Her alluring deep cleavage has a perfect view for him even her porcelain skin make her breasts bouncy.

'Oppai...' he looking at her and tempting what he will do.

His hands felt something squishy as he realized that was her butt and he became curious if he did something.

'What if I do this?' he squeezing gently her butt. He watched her sleeping expressions starting changed, her cheeks became flushed and her breath became ragged.

'So cute...' he thought.

Fiona starting to stir from her sleep and her eyes fluttered opened making Saitama stopped squeezing her butt and removed the hands from her.

"Good morning Saitama" she smiled lovingly.

"Uhm...Good morning too" Saitama stuttered caused Fiona looked at him curiously.

"Saitama, did you do something else?" She asked.

"Nothing" He said immediately.

"Hmmm... okey, I hope you enjoyed it" she sat up and went out from the bed making Saitama paled.

'She knew!' he thought.

"Fiona wait! I am sorry if I molested you!" Saitama went on his knees as he bowed his head on the floor. Fiona turned around and looked at him curiously.

"What are you doing Saitama?" She tilted her head cutely.

"I am very sorry. I am just curious if I did that on a girl... and... you are the only girl who stayed by my side even I can't reciprocate your feelings for me..." he said.

'This might be work' He thought so Fiona could forgive him.

"Aww Saitama... If you want to explore a woman's body, you should tell me earlier" she giggled and found it cute of him and luckily Genos wasn't there in the apartment because he went back to his Doctor. Saitama heard something fell as he looked up making his jaw slacked down.

Fiona was naked in front of him.

"Fiona! What are you doing?!" Saitama covered his eyes.

"Saitama... Let's do it... please" she tackled him on the floor and Saitama gulped nervously. This girl might rape him.

"Fiona... do you think it is too fast for you?" He asked and Fiona pressed her naked self even more on his.

"For me, it's okey, you're my future husband after all, so let us think of it as a practice" she purred and her left hand started to crawled down to go his pajama pants.

'Think something!' he thought and an idea popped inside of his head.

"Fiona wait! We need to date before we do this, we need a connection so we could do it" he fastly said that making Fiona stopped.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well... uhm... so when we do that, it will be special" he explained and hoping his explanation worked. Silence filled the apartment and Fiona sighed in defeat.

'He wasn't ready' she thought.

"You are right, we should know each other more before we could do that" she removed herself from him making himself sighed in relief.

"Sorry, Saitama" she said.

"It's alright, maybe we should try have a date" Fiona smiled at him.

However, Genos opened the door as he saw the two on the floor. Fiona naked infront of Saitama as the two looked at him shocked, he just realized fast that he intervened something private.

"'Kyaaa!" Fiona went behind Saitama and blushing embarrassingly.

"Sorry, Sensei, I will wait outside until you're finished" Genos shut the door making his Sensei paled.

"Genos this is not... Dammit..." Saitama groaned.

After the explanation and Fiona dress up, Genos just sighed and looked at Fiona.

"You should wait Sensei until he reciprocate his feelings for you, Fiona-san" Genos sighed on the two.

Then, Fiona shook her own body from the scream voice that she heard.

"Did you heard that?" Fiona asked.

"Huh?" The two looked at her confusedly.

"Nothing, maybe it must be a hallucinations" she smiled

 **Scene change...? ﾟﾘﾣ**? ﾟﾘﾣ?

Genus woke up and holding a gun at the intruder who was Leonne that holding her hands up. He was woke up and saw a beautiful girl with long red hair which he noticed it was the girl who he just met her yesterday.

"How?! Tell me how and why are you here?" Genus asked and pointed his metal gun on her.

"Wait let me explain but put down that metal thingy!" Leonne said.

"Now, explain" Genus asked and Leonne sighed. She explained the truth what she is and why she is with him.

"So.. you're saying that you're the fire princess goddess and you chose me to be your husband?" Dr. Genus pointed out.

"Yes" she blushed.

"Are you make fun of me? Do you think I am going to believe that story?" Genus glared at the teenager girl.

"You want a proof, here" she clicked her fingers as his gun disappeared.

"What the!" Genus surprised that the gun disappeared in his hands.

"Another" her hands produced flames and it form an eagle as it flew around. She waved her hands and the fire eagle dispersed in the air.

"Wow... you could do that" Genus looked at her surprised.

"And this, Sun will dim off" she said as she clicked her fingers and the morning became night, many people screaming in fear as Genus panicked.

"Okey, okey, I am believing that you're a goddess. Please bring back the Sun!" He pleaded.

"Okey, Back" She said and the morning came back making him sighed.

"So what are you planning? What is your job?" Genus asked the girl infront of him.

"We should do something to know each other and what is job?" She asked cutely.

'Damn.. she is cute' Genus blushed.

"Job is your work to keep your needs given like buying your food for everyday, clothes, and something things you like" Genus explained making Leonne thought deeply and have a conclusion.

"Yeah! I don't have" she cheered making Dr. Genus facepalmed.

"You know, living under my roof it wasn't free. You need a job, I will never your charity to give all your needs" Genus said.

"How about I work under you?" Leonne asked making Dr. Genus sighed.

"No, I have enough employees and workers for my Takoyaki shops" then he looked at her big tits and he could see how deep her cleavage was in her pajama shirt.

'In closer, those big breasts of hers is could die for. I want to touch that- No! No! No! I will be get jail by abusing a woman!' he shook his head and Leonne noticed that he is looking at her chests.

"What are you looking at me?!" She hugged her own chest making it puffed out and hid it from his sight.

"Sorry, it just... I am just look on the wrong way! But don't change the topic" he said making Leonne pouted.

"Well you have powers... your skill might do well in Hero Association" he suggested.

"That's where Fiona-nee working! You should come with me, I don't know where it is" Leonne leaned in as her E cup breast bounced when she moved.

"Please..." she leaned closer as Dr. Genus gulped how closed her breasts was on his stomach. She looked up to him and gave him a puppy eyes. He groaned and he will gave her one request.

"Fine..." He said making Leonne squealed in delightful and gave him a hug caused him surprised.

"Okey, hug off of me!" He blushed feeling her huge breasts pressed on his stomach.

"Aww but you're warm" she nuzzled.

"If you didn't I will kick you out of this house!"

 **Timeskip... ? ﾟﾌﾊ** **?**? ﾟﾒﾧ?

Fiona was going to Hero Association to get an interview while Saitama went off to his mission in city C and Genos on his own mission in City F, too.

'What Leonne-chan doing now?' she flew and used her Instance Sight, that ability could only do by Gods and Goddesses only, this ability could see what is happening how far it is on wherever you want except the Sacred Realm, because it has a holy barrier to keep away the enemy's sight to see where is the Realm.

She saw in her Instance Sight that Leonne was clinging to Genus who still little a bit of uncomfortable as they were in a bullet train.

'He didn't like Leonne-chan?' she glared as she noticed something... he is blushing a little because his arm was trap in between her breasts.

"Leonne, you are too close to me" Genus told her. Genus saw some male were glaring at him and girls giggling at them.

"Look at them"

"Aren't they cute as a couple"

"But do you think the man is too old for the teenager girl"

"Naah, age doesn't matter when it comes to love"

"Damn that guy is lucky"

"If had a girl like her, I knock her up in whole night"

This cause Fiona glared but Genus looked at them irritated.

"Hey you guy in (color) shirt! Don't you dare to talk on my girlfriend while I'm here! You perverts!" Genus shouted at them angrily.

"What did you say?! Old man!" The group of boys said but all the girls surrounds them.

"Hey he is right!"

"You're the one first say something unpleasant to them and especially on her!"

"You all perverts!"

All the girls near them heard them what they are saying on Leonne and insults on Genus. The boys groaned and went away from them as exactly the train stopped. He and her went out as Leonne blushing on what he says earlier. They exited to the train as they went out from the train station. Fiona smiled and she decided to left them alone and went her to Hero Association Building.

Leonne blushing at the comment what he said earlier.

'His girlfriend...' she thought.

Genus realized that Leonne was quietly in a long time. He saw her cheeks were blushing and that made him questioned her.

"Are you alright?" Genus asked as they walking on streets.

"You just said that I am your girlfriend earlier. Are you serious about it?" Leonne asked.

Genus narrowed his eyes and flash back what happened earlier making groaned internally.

"Well... uhm... I need to tell those guys some reason to shut their unrespectful mouths and for your safety" Genus explained.

"Oh... okey" Leonne could almost pout but Genus tapped her shoulder.

"Here we are now Leonne" Genus said and Leonne looked up and she shrugged off.

"Let's go in" she grabbed his hand and they went inside of the building.

 **Timeskip? ﾟﾌﾟ** **?**? ﾟﾘﾲ? ﾟﾒﾥ? ﾟﾔﾎ?

After the trials as Genus waited her until she finished in test trials. He saw the door opened and Leonne waving her hand with the paper.

"I passed" Leonne showed him the paper that she got an S-Class level 70.

"Congratulations" Genus shrugged it off.

"Tomorrow I will get a mission from them" Leonne smiled brightly making the former doctor villian blushed on her bright smile.

"So let's go back to my main Takoyaki Shrine shop" He said and a sound of a hungry roar that came from an empty stomach making him looked at Leonne who just blushing mess.

"Sorry, I am hungry" She giggled weakly.

"Exactly. Let's go" Genus held her wrist.

 **Scene change...? ﾟﾑﾽ** **?**? ﾟﾒﾧ? ﾟﾒﾣ?

Elice appeared infront of the Earth with her invisible orb that brought her there as she landed down. She closed her eyes to search their powers and her eyes opened. She sighed and starting to flew.

"Fiona-nee, Leonne-chan..." She murmured.

Currently, someone purple eyes gleaming afar and looking at Saitama who just finished fighting the group of thieves who had mechanical advance tech, the person looking at him with gleaming deadly eyes that wanted to kill him.

Saitama felt his cellphone rang and he fished out his own phone from his pocket and answered the call.

"Fiona, why did you call? I just finished my job here in city V" he said.

"Let's eat again on takoyaki shrine shop" Fiona requested from the phone.

"But we just ate there yesterday?" Saitama curiously.

"How about... uhm... my treat. I will give you a free treat. Eat all you can if you want?" Fiona asked hopefully that he will agreed.

'She just making an excuse. Well it's wasn't bad' Saitama thought.

"Alright, let's meet at 3pm in that shop" Saitama shrugged off.

"Okey, okey! Thank you, Saitama and I love you" she giggled and turned off the call as Saitama could felt his heart beat fast in milliseconds and disappeared.

'That was weird to felt that' Saitama thoughtfully but he shrugged it off because being emotionless person.

He ran away to get there and the purpled eyes man with mask on his down part of his face, glared at the disappearing figure of Saitama.

"This day will be your last day, Saitama" the person followed him.

 **Timeskip...? ﾟﾒﾨ**? ﾟﾒﾨ? ﾟﾒﾧ? ﾟﾒﾧ? ﾟﾔﾥ

Fiona just exactly she came on takoyaki shrine shop and saw Leonne and Genus giving the orders of the customer there. Leonne wearing her usual clothes and Genus was on the cashier and kitchen.

"Leonne-chan! Genus-san!" She called them while sitting on the bar corner.

"Fiona-nee!" She said and she looked at Genus who nodded.

"Thank you Genus-kun" Leonne gave him a kiss on the cheek making him blushed furiously as some customers whistled and giggled. Leonne smiled and went up to her cousin.

"Genus-san, I want some egg sushi roll with seafood ramen and one ordinary takoyaki" she told Genus as he nodded but she could see that he is blushing because a pink tint on his cheeks and what Leonne did.

"So what's the improvement?" Fiona smirked at her caused Leonne blushed a little.

"Well... he just called me his girlfriend... in this morning when we are in the train... but it was his protection for me" Leonne gleamed happily.

"Aww... I envy you... my Saitama-kun still has no reaction in every way as possible I did" Fiona pouted.

"Maybe his emotions still deep... how about pull it out from his depths of soul" Leonne suggested.

"I can't, because you know what it's effects... If I pulled out his emotions it will be only 50% true feelings and 50% fake feelings he will feel... I don't want him have problems inside him because I want him to love me" Fiona sadly said.

"Sure whatever you say... so what-" Leonne cut off from her sentence as Fiona widened her eyes. She looked up and they felt a familiar power level.

"It can't be..." Leonne looked at her cousin who sighed and nodded.

Leonne went up to former villian, Dr. Genus, she tugged his sleeves making his green eyes looked at her red ones.

"Genus-kun, uhm can I check something outside" She asked.

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

"Well... checking outside, you know... hero things" she weakly said. He sighed because she is lying again. Ow come on... he is a scientist and a doctor.

"You know you are not such a great liar... but whatever you will going to do, then go" he tapped her head... she blushed.

'He tapped my head' she squealed internally.

"Okey" she smiled at him. She tiptoed and kissed him on the cheek made him blushed badly and she waved a goodbye with her cousin.

"Sir, I really jealous that you have a beautiful and young girlfriend" one of his customer snickered.

"You are both cute together" the female customer squealed like a fangirl.

'She is not my girlfriend... but I found her...cute and her personality is attractively adorable' he thought and laughed weakly.

 **Scene change...?**? ﾟﾘﾳ? ﾟﾒﾧ? ﾟﾒﾧ

Leonne and Fiona went out which they flew up and saw the familiar sky blue haired girl wearing a white and light blue kimono and a blue ribbon on her waist, at the same time she has a sky blue eyes and long thick eyelashes but most of all you can see she wasn't a fighter person.

"Fiona-nee, Leonne-chan, why are you still disobeying all Grandma Zana's orders.. I know you are both received her messages or links" The girl asked.

"We chose our freedom, Elice" Leonne said.

"Why? You know it will make Grandma Zana mad at you maybe forever" Elice said to them worriedly.

"It just... me and Leonne-chan are happy to be ourselves not like a princess who is in chain by other people. It choke us much" Fiona summoned her staff.

"Sorry, I have no choice to do this... it's Grandma Zana's request" She transformed into a scaly armor yet look like a bikini and her staff was spear with three blades.

"Then do it" Leonne transformed into her fire goddess final form.

"Sorry I won't let it happened" Fiona summoned her big black Excalibur which it has a glowing purple gem.

"It's that a Leviathan's cursed Excalibur!" Elice backed step away a little of how dark pressure giving the sword.

"No way..." Leonne amazed.

"Yep, it seems I am the only Goddess could control this evil thing. I can control it's power easily like nothing" she smirked.

"Are you going to gave up to retrieve us?" Fiona swayed her Excalibur.

"I can't I need to make Grandma Zana proud and showed I am not weakest" Elice hands was shaking because of the power coming from the sword.

"Elice you are not weakest, but I need to make you... fell for awhile" Fiona disappeared as same on Leonne.

"Where are they?" Elice looked around. She felt someone is going to appeared behind her.

"Heat blast!" Leonne appeared and powerful fire beam burst from her hands but Elice blocked it by her water God's barrier.

"It won't work-" Elice fell something hot and strong hit her back caused herself flew to the building roof and made a crater.

"Gave up already... we don't want to hurt you" Fiona said seriously.

'She is scarry when she is in this kind of mood' Leonne thought weakly.

"I can't... I want... show them I am not weakest... I can fight!" A blue blur which it's Elice in her range mood, coming to Fiona who just sighed.

"I am sorry but I have a date with Saitama" Fiona sighed again and she rose up her Excalibur which it glowed in purple color and the intense power could feel in whole city.

Elice hit her but the Excalibur blocked and threw her from far away. Leonne dumbfounded and Fiona stunned on the power of her deadly Excalibur.

"I think I went over to her on that block" Fiona smiled weakly.

"Kinda..." Leonne transformed back to her dress.

"Maybe this time let's try not to help her so she could show us that she could stand on her own feet" Fiona and Leonne starting to land down.

"Do you think it was mean?" Leonne asked.

"No, it was a challenged that she will learn. I know our shy and clumsy Elice is a fast learner" She said as they exactly landed infront of Dr. Genus' Takoyaki shrine shop.

"I think you're right" Leonne said.

They entered the shop some people cheered them and clapping for the victory. Leonne and Fiona thanked them as some of the fan take a picture with them and autographs too. In that time, so many customers came and it has a line outside of the shop.

"Leonne-chan, could you help me here?" Dr. Genus has needed a help because of too many customers and because of two goddesses.

"Okey!" Leonne called.

"I need a to help him okey, next time" she said as she went to her... crush. Her fans fawning and many 'aww's in their status caused Fiona smiled with little bit jealous.

'I wish... he could do that for me' she thought watching them, Genus put the apron on her as he tied up the ribbon on her back.

"Thank you, Genus-kun" Leonne smiled.

"Uhm.. you're welcome.. but let's back to work" Genus couldn't helped but blushed a little.

After some people and fans gone, Saitama came and Fiona came after him.

"Sorry.. I am late, someone back try to defeated me. But, don't worry I gave him a little lesson for making me late" Saitama explained.

"It's okey at least you're here" Fiona clung to his arm.

"So let's eat" she smiled and he nodded.

 **Timeskip...? ﾟﾒﾧ**?￢ﾘﾄ ? ﾟﾎﾴ? ﾟﾎﾴ

Speed O' Sonic, or should we say... Sonic. One of the villains who defeated by Saitama. He is walking through his hideout apartment, his face has pain bumps which colored purplish, some bruises and his torned ninja's get up and suit still clinging on him.

He gritted his teeth in anger being defeated by Saitama again.

He confronted him again and challenged him but expectedly, he been beat up by him.

"Dammit! I will get my revenge when I-" he has been cut off from his sentence when he saw his apartment's wall has crushed by something.

"What the hell happened to my apartment!?" He immediately ran into his apartment and went up to his bedroom. His jaw slacked down and his purple eyes widened.

An unconscious girl who in his room, a girl wearing a beautiful sky blue kimono that could only a princess should wear. But he never mind that.

"How the hell this girl was in my house?! Where she came from!?" He facepalmed.

"Dammit she even destroyed my whole wall of my room" he grumbled. But only thing bothers him about her.

'What happened to her? It's seems her kimono looks like a Japanese princess' he thought. He approached her which he checked if she is still alive and... yes she is still alive, as he slowly turned her around from her position..

He saw a beautiful young lady, with a platinum blonde hair or Sky-blue hair, her kimono were little bit torned so her soft white porcelain skin shown even her cleavage of E cup breasts.

'She is so beautiful... What in the world came from?!' he snapped out of his thoughts.

'What should I do to this maiden?' he thought and after a few minutes of thinking... he sighed in defeat.

"Okey fine... I will take care of her until she wake up so she could leave from here... Oh great my wounds sting and it hurts" he took her in his arms and put her on his couch because his bed was destroyed too.

'Now what I will do now?' he put her down carefully on the couch. He looked around on the destruction and sighed.

"Then it's time to work but I let my wounds to heal for a while" he sat beside of the couch and starting to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7:1st lovers(Lemon alert)

**Third OV**

Elice's beautiful crystal blue eyes opened and the sleepiness still lingering on her face. She awoke because of some noise coming from a construction or something near at her. Where the hell did she fell down?

She sat up and she looked at the ceiling first. She saw a plain gray ceiling with a fan attached on the ceiling as she looked around, however she saw her dress destroyed a pittle bit so she used her magic to repaired it. Then, She saw a man in his 20's, repairing his destroyed wall, by putting the cement blocks and some cement liquidation to keep the wall strong and thick.

"It seems you're awake" the man voice sounds velvet a little bit and he looked back at her. Her sky blue eyes connected on his purple eyes. She noticed that he has black hair tied like a samurai, he was wearing a simple blue long sleeve shirt, black ordinary cottoned pants and wooden sandals. She noticed that he has a purple symbols on his cheeks like a triangular shape.

"Y..yes..." she stuttered shyly said.

"You can eat the breakfast I make so you could go" he went back to his work and she took a walked to the table. It has a fried egg, white cooked rice on a bowl?, Fried beef with a sweetened sauce and a milk... however, she was confused how to used the sticks near at the rice in a bowl.

"Uhm..." she tried to call him but she is too shy... very shy.

"Uh... sir..." she called him as he turned his head.

"Why?" He stopped on his work.

"I don't know how to used this... sticks? Could you te-teach me how to used this?" She asked him stuttered on her words.

He groaned and sighed in defeat because he can't say no for this beautiful maiden's request.

"Fine..." he hold off the tools that he using on his repairing of the wall and went to the washing area to cleaned up his hands. After, he went to her while she was waiting patiently for him.

"Okey... this is how to use this..." he started to teach her and he noticed that she is alittle bit clumsy (yet he didn't know how clumsy she was). After a few minutes, she learned it how to used the chopsticks.

"Thank you.. uhm" she blushed shyly that she didn't know his name.

"Speed O' Sonic, maybe called me Sonic" he nonchalantly said.

"Sonic-kun..." she liked the man's name.

"So what is your name?" He crossed his arms and sat across her. She starting to blush and shy because it seems he was interested to know her name...

"Well... uhm... I-am.. Elice... The-the Princess Goddess of Water..." she stuttered while pressing her fingers together in cute manner.

"A... Princess Goddess?" A question marked came on his head and she nodded. However, he laughed loudly of what he heard.

"Seriously! Bwa-hahahahhaha! You got me there!..." he chuckled and calmed his laughter awhile. He looked at her, she was confused why he wasn't believed what she said.

"Okey.. who are you really?" He asked.

"Didn't you heard what I said... I was telling the truth" she tilted her head cutely.

"So... do you think I will believed that?" He smirked.

"You need a proof?" She asked and he nodded.

"Okey..." she turned her body and rose her right arm. She closed her eyes and her body glowed in dim light of blue which her hair started to float. It was a majestic sight for Sonic, she seems glowing beautifully.

"Time Restore" she enchanted and the wall was back to its original like new. Sonic jawdropped on what he saw..

"Tha-t kind of enchantment power was only one of basics in our universe... I am the one of weak in our batch" she whispered yet Sonic heard it also.

"So... that means you're an alien?" He asked.

"You could say that..." she said shyly.

"Geez... I just got an alien girl in my place... so you could go back to your... home" he said but somehow it's something bitter when he said that and he didn't know why he felt that.

'Why the hell I am feeling the bitterness in my throat?' he thought yet he shrugged off the thought.

"I don't know... but I can't" she saddened.

"Huh?" He rose an eyebrow.

"Well... you know... family problems... I might my grandma will never except... as her grandchild... because I am a weak princess..." she saddened deeper.

'It seems... she doesn't have any place to stay?... Hey snapped it out Sonic! You're not kind of ninja that has a soft heart!' he thought.

"You know that I can't keep you here in my place... this apartment is a temporary for myself" he said but he want to punch himself now of what he said.

"Okey... I am fine in the forest... Uhm thank you for giving me a food and taking a good care of me" she stood up and bowed.

"Uhm... okey..." he only said as she just disappeared like a blink.

'Where did she go?' he only thought and starting to worried absentmindedly on the princess of water. Then an another call of one of her clients... he has another mission...

 **Timeskip.. Scene change..? ﾟﾘﾐ**? ﾟﾘﾐ

Sonic was walking back and forth, remembering what she said earlier... or last three days when she disappeared.

'Where the hell is she?... I can't believed that I have this kind side... I can't sleep peacefully in this past three days... Dammit! I need to find her so I could sleep now' he thought and he starting to find the water princess.

On the other side, Elice was on a near water falls shining and glittering, she playing the water with her power, floating the water and creating some figures using the water like horse, bunnies, and more cute creatures.

She is bored as she couldn't do anything because she can't go back to their home without her cousins but she been defeated by her cousins... she just eating some fruits from the forest and some innocent animals gave to her. She might try to live by herself.

"I am so bored" she sighed and she went inside in her simple house, a bungalow house that made of Narra Tree.

Then, someone knocked on her door and she opened the doorknob. She saw again the man who took care of her. She started to blush when she saw his intense stare.

"Hi Sonic-kun" she stuttered.

"You're living of your own?" He asked. She noticed that he wearing some ninja or assassin gear.

"Yes? Is there something wrong?-kya!" She yelped when he scooped her in his arms in bridal style. Her cheeks turned red because of his actions.

He started to ran and jumping fast and Elice struggling in his hold.

"Wait! Where are you going to take me?!" She been hit by a solid chest.

"I will keep you for awhile in my apartment. It's kindly hard to sleep without your presence" he simply said to her caused her heart beating fast like rumbling drums and her cheeks became colored of a blooming red rose.

She stills from his announced until they reached his apartment. She didn't know what will happened yet it caused her some giddy and exciting feeling that she couldn't understand.

Timeskip... Scene change? ﾟﾘﾍ? ﾟﾘﾚ

* ******Sexual scene alert********

Leonne starting to noticed in this past few days... Dr. Genus was having a space and hesitant between them like he was putting some invisible wall between their relationship.

When she tried to hug him from the back, he would removed her arms around him and he reasoned about his shop and files. Even she tried to get more closer to him, he was still refusing her.

She had an ordinary day for her, a day off from hero Association and from assistance for Dr. Genus' Takoyaki Shrine shop. She just in his house, watching on the Television and reading some mangas and even more rated. (Erotic mangas).

She was fire Princess Goddess, in near autumn and winter, the fire inside of them was getting weak especially on the married goddess and god, her mother and father. She remembered those nights which a weird sounds coming from their room. They need to heat from each other to give them. Luckily, the goddess kinds are hard to impregnate because of their life spans. Their reproductive system are low although they are have a longest life spans in all kind of creatures to keep the balance of darkness and light in the universes, Xenoverses, multiverses and dimensions.

She reading a rated 18 fantasy love story and her body need more heat. She didn't know that her other hand started to went inside of her panty starting to fingering her own pussy even she just only wearing a sports bra and panties while the other hand was holding the manga at the same time she was reading it where the princess has having a sexual intercourse on her knight because she didn't want to get married on the prince from the other Kingdom who she didn't love to get have a family or married. The princess only love the knight who keep her safe always. She put the manga down on the table and she was focus on her own needed heat.

"Dr. Genus~~~~~! I love you! Please! I want you to get more violent on me~~~~!" She moaning his name while she add two fingers on her womanhood and thrusting faster as her juices staining the couch.

"Dr. Genus~~~~ ah!" She moaned louder.

Then, Dr. Genus just came home earlier because of Danger Level: Demon so he need to go back to his house. Until, when he made it the door, he heard unusual sounds.

"Ahmn! Auh! Dr. Genus~~~!"

'That's sounds... don't tell me... she is masturbating about me' he blushed and he slowly opened the door as he approached silently where the sounds coming from. He was shocked and his face was 50 shades of scarlet. She was breathing heavily, her left hand glomping her left E size breast and her right hand was on her gushing womanhood as her fingers was inside of her or certain hole.

Most of all, her juices was staining the couch and the sexual smell filled the living room as her panty was on the floor. She is glistening from sexual orientation.

"Leonne-chan." He called and Leonne snapped out from her stance. She was blushing from embarrassment when she saw Dr. Genus looking at her shocked and his jaw slacked opened as his cheeks was flushed. She noticed he was looking at her and certain parts (sacred parts).

"Kya! Genus-kun!"

"Aaah! I am sorry"

 **Timeskip...?**? ﾟﾘﾣ? ﾟﾘﾶ? ﾟﾘﾶ

The two was blushing furiously, ashamed on what happened, well Leonne still wearing the sports bra with her panty and sitting on the left side of the new clean couch, while Dr. Genus was on the other side, flushes on his cheeks and not really comfortable.

"Genus-kun... did you saw what I am doing?" She stuttered.

"Uhm... kinda and I heard" he looked away from her sight and blushing. She felt ashamed what she did. She just lusted to him.

"I am sorry.. I didn't meant to..." she out of words and her sentence formed into sobs. She can't brought herself anymore on him...

"I'm sorry, please forgive me... I-am sorry..." she sobbed.

Dr. Genus looked at her sobbing mess features, he found adorable the way she cry but he was angry to himself because he can't bring himself on her too because she is so young for himself.

"I am very sorry if I will leave you alone is the only thing you will comfortable then I will-" her sobs was swallowed when lips sealed her own lips and her body was pulled.

Dr. Genus kissing her to shut her up from her messed guilt and showed that it was okey if she lusted to himself because he was too for her. He just want to have a distance because he didn't want unexpectedly his hormones will took his body and sex with her or pushing himself to her.

He just a man with weaknesses especially to a girl like Leonne.

"I (kiss) don't (kiss) want (kiss) you to leave (kiss) here (kiss) because (kiss) I love you too (kiss) " he said in every kisses that he did while he cupped her face so he could kiss her deeper. She just shocked and only did was reciprocate the kiss. Her arms wrapped on his shoulders and pulling him down with her as they laid on the couch.

He was hovering above her and they didn't want to broke the kiss.

Their tongues clashed on each other. Leonne producing warm heat and intense heat on both of their bodies. They broke the kiss and needed the air. They both gasping from the intense kiss.

Leonne looked at his deep green eyes which filled with lust and love. Her eyes gleamed in happiness, atlas he really love her back.

"I love you, Genus-kun" he cupped her both cheeks. Yet her thighs felt something poking her. She looked down and gasped, he had an erection because of their kisses. Dr. Genus smirked when she noticed that he has a erection when he kissed her.

"Dammit you made me hard enough, what will you gonna do?" He smirked and cupped her breasts in both hands. She blushed again on what he did and his question.

"Genus-kun, could you take my virginity? When you take my Sacredness, you will take responsibility and we will together forever" she asked caused him silent.

"Of course, you have been living with me" he smirked and kissed her. She decided to do that in his room, as she used Teleportation gate and appeared above his bedsheets. They were still kissing and she used her own magic to disappeared their clothes as they were both nude.

The kiss broke as he started to kissing her jaw and neck leaving some hickies, she moaning his name as she felt him sucking her breasts and massaging it.

Her breasts was the softest that he touched in his entire life, his fingers was sinking because how large it is and her skin was smooth like an expensive porcelain. He was sucking her breasts greedily. He went between her as his hard tool rubbing on her gushing core in convulsive thrusts. They were both moaned as he stopped sucking her breasts.

"I need to be inside you now, please" he whispered, she shivered to her spine how hot his breath on her ear. She touched chest and nodded. She saw his body, it wasn't too much muscular like some heroes, not too skinny or fats, although he has a 6 pack abs and nice V line, perfect biceps and wide shoulders.

For her, he is the most perfect lover for her.

His penis head aligned on her entrance and slowly entering her while hugging each other. He could feel she was tense and in pain. He kissed her and pushed in one go. She screamed in their mouths and a single tear escaped from her Ruby eyes. He could feel her fingernails tried to leave a red marks on his skin. He broke the kiss and he whispering some calming words.

"You can move now, Genus-kun" she smiled and he started to thrusting in and out slowly yet deep, she moaning on every thrust and he is in pleasure state of how warm inside her like consuming himself completely.

"Faster-ah! Ah! Auh!" She said and he did, she felt like his hitting her womb and trying to opened it. His face was on her neck, licking the spot and sucking it. Her hands was on his back scratching it and his hands pulling her hips so he could go deeper and she was getting tighter and tighter around him.

"I'm cumming! Let's come together!" She screamed.

"You're getting tighter! Dammit I am cumming!" He grunted with pleasure.

"Make me your wife! Please Genus-kun!" She hugged him tighter.

"I'm gonna go blow!" He grunted and he gave her one last thrust. He gave her a huge wave of sperms at the same time she came. Now, she is marked, she is now human man named Dr. Genus' lover or wife forever. Moaning their names with adoration and pleasure filled their senses.

His cum filled her and they both calming their selves. Her legs wrapped around his waist didn't want to removed their connection.

"Genus-kun, make a love with me every night okey, tonight until morning" she smiled at him.

"But, it will get you impregnate? Are you ready to be a mother in your young age?" He asked.

"Goddesses like me wasn't easy to get pregnant, yes, I want to be your children's mother" she smiled caused him blushed.

"Why are you so cute and sexy. I am the luckiest former villian" he pressed his chest on her bouncy breasts

"Yes I am too.. Thank you for accepting me... My Genus-kun" she kissed him as he kissed her back.

Dr. Genus turned them over as she was above and they broke their kiss. She blushed why he did turned over themselves.

"We should satisfy each other until exhaustion get us" he wrapped his hands on her hips. He was challenging her...

"Okey" she will going to drain him. All of his love liquefied essence will be inside her.

Poor Genus... he didn't know what she is capable. One night it wasn't enough to satisfy a Fire Princess Goddess.

 ******Sexual scenes ends*******

Fiona could feel that Saitama will opened up in this last week of January and waiting him to get home. She just finished another Dragon Danger Level in city J.

"I will get some Takoyakis and Udon too. Beef Udon is one of his favorites." She stood up from her seat and disappeared. She reappeared infront of Takoyaki Shrine shop. She walking through the shop and some scene unexpected. Well she didn't noticed the close sign on the door.

"Genus-san! Leonne-chan! I want to order some-" she was cut off and shocked what she just seeing now.

Leonne and Dr. Genus lip locking and and hugging each other tighter while Leonne was pinned on the wall by him and her thighs and legs was wrapped on his waist. His hips was kinda pressed hard on her apex as her skirt lifted up and some white liquid coming in between as the scent of the shop was mixed of his and her Scents.

Her hands was gripping tightly his black locks and his left hand was on her right breasts and squeezed hard while his other hand was on her thigh.

Most of all... their clothes were disheveled, their features were on sweat and flush, and the white liquid coming from their betweens were too obvious.

"Leonne-chan!" She called loudly as the two broke their kiss and looked at her.

"Fiona-nee!/ Fiona-san!"

"What the hell are you doing to my cousin!"

Afterwards, Fiona realized that she caught them on act of after having love making in their store, that's why the shop is closed. Her arms crossed under her breasts while looking at two who already wearing the arranged clothes and they were all blushing. Dr. Genus felt that he will burned to hell by his lover's cousin the way she was looking at him... Scarry...

"Explained how both of you having sex in the store and when you became lovers without you letting me knew it?" She asked.

"Well. It's been a week ago since we became lovers and our love making started" Leonne blushed and clung to him.

"Started?" Fiona rose a pink eyebrow.

"We have been everyday love making since we became couples" he startled when she glared, after all she sighed in defeat... she saw them, their auras became one color. It's seems Dr. Genus decided to love her forever.

"So do you think auntie Pierei and uncle Suzaku will like this, getting a human husband, well my opinion, uncle Suzaku will be fine" Fiona pointed out and Leonne went into her serious face.

"I will take what it happens, it is my decision, I love Genus-kun so much as he is to me" she smiled at her Fiona-nee.

"Fine... Just don't hurt Leonne-chan, Genus-san" Fiona looked at Dr. Genus nodded which he touched his lover hand.

"I will and always forever" he said and Fiona was now relieved that her cousin was in good hands.

"Well I am going now, so you could continue and also, I will make some Udon for my Saitama-kun~~~~" she sing song.

"I will cheer you Fiona-nee" Leonne said.

Fiona disappeared as Dr. Genus sighed in relief that. He just happy that Fiona gave her bless for approval of their relationship.

Then a shivers filled his spine, a two large soft orbs pressed immediately on his chest. He was surprised that he has been on the floor and Leonne was above him, her wet underwear pressing on his tool apex.

"Dr. Genus-kun... let's continue our sex sessions, shall we?" She removed her shirt and grinded on his dangerous territory or manhood. He smirked deviously, and thanking destiny that they gave him a wonderful girl that love him what ever his past.

"Of course, that's we called baby making... and no one can stop us" he removed his clothes too.

Their whole day was only filled love making and they went home to continue till night.

 **Timeskip... Scene change...**? ﾟﾘﾣ?

A girl looking at the Planet Earth, she has long mossy green hair, wearing a white robes combined with armor and a trident or a spear with shield.

She noticed how beautiful the earth planet was but it has full of sins since the humanity created the transgression of Gods law.

"It seems Leonne cost an another sin, she needed to be punish and show to Grandma Zana I am stronger than to her favorite grandchild, that Fiona, she will fallen when I defeated her" the girl glared at the Planet Earth.

The girl landed on city J as she smirked...

"I shall give some perishable torture o this planet" she smirked.


End file.
